


Their Baby

by robinasnyder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2034, Domestic, F/M, Kid off to college, Kid!Fic, M/M, Multi, Older Winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean have a baby. Well, Dean has a baby with Castiel by way of Meg. So the three of them have a baby. And she grows up as happy as any part human/part angel/possibly part demon child can. Well, Dean's happy anyway. He's happy until he realizes his baby girl is going to grow up to be a knock out, and boys are going to want to touch her. Then he starts to clean his gun collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldmage](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=oldmage).



> This story is dedicated to my boyfriend, who told me a dream he had, and gave me permission to write about it. It just got a lot longer than I meant for it to. So, this one's for you, darling.

“Hey, Em?” Dean called, looking at the acceptance letter that his little girl had been happily hoping up and down about for the last hour. 

“Yeah Dad?” she asked. He felt his heart clench against his will. So what is his joints started to hurt when it rained, or that hair was getting grey, or that he was starting to look like George Clooney did twenty years ago? George Clooney had looked good twenty years ago. But his little girl going from calling him ‘daddy’ to call him ‘dad’ was something he was never going to be okay with. 

“Why does your Cornell acceptance letter say “Congratulations, Emily Masters”?” Dean asked. 

“Oh,” Em said with a shrug. “Yeah, well, Winchester is still the name of a serial killer, and technically you don’t exist, but Mom has a job history working as a nurse in psychiatric hospital. And besides that, who’s named “Em”, just the letters “E” and “M”?” 

“But that’s your name,” Dean said. He turned his glare on Meg who was grinning from the sofa. 

“Only because you spent the entire pregnancy arguing over my name. I’m tired of being weird,” Em said. 

“Your parents are an angel, a demon and two human vessels, one of which was only kept alive and functional by the combined powers of an angel and a demon,” Castiel said, sitting next to Meg on the sofa. “I don’t think that will ever be normal.” 

“You know,” Em said. “Can you just be happy for like more than an hour? I got accepted, I’m going to become a Vet.” 

“Okay, fine,” Dean said, holding up his hands in a gesture of surrender. He knew he was bad at being angry at his baby. But then she folded and walked right into his arms, squeezing him tightly. 

“I’m gonna call Uncle Sam and Aunt Morgan,” Em said, walking off. 

“She got in,” Meg said as Dean slowly lowered himself down between Meg and Cas.

“Given her aptitude and determination I doubt that she will do anything but graduate from the Veterinary program when the time comes,” Cas said, shifting just a bit closer to Dean. 

“What if she doesn’t?” Dean asked quietly. It wasn’t that he thought she couldn’t. His baby was brilliant, even more brilliant than Sam. He just could picture her coming home in tears because stuff didn’t work out and she couldn’t achieve her dreams and he wouldn’t even know how to comfort her because at her age he hadn’t even thought about dreaming for something more than he already had.

“Dean, she’s our kid,” Meg said. “You think for a second she can’t power through anything?” 

“And what if she makes a mistake?” Dean asked. 

“Dean,” Castiel said. He didn’t even have to say the rest, Dean could fill it in. ‘After all the mistakes we made do you think she could make one worse? We nearly ended the world and the human race and the angels and the demons all multiple times over.’

“Yeah, okay,” Dean said. He smiled just a little. 

“Just stop worrying. Today is not a day for worrying,” Meg said. “Today is a day for Champaign.” 

“The good stuff,” Castiel said and Dean knew they probably suddenly had a large stock of it in the cabinets. 

“Just make a wine cellar next time,” Dean groaned. The groan came from getting up. Sometimes getting up seemed like just a little too much trouble these days.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was basically happy all of Em’s life until she hit 12 and he saw her kissing a 15 year old boy. He’d sort of know that Em had hit puberty early and that Meg had taken her buy underwear and that Em started talking to Meg about girl stuff. But Em still went to shooting practice with him and she still sang AC/DC with him when he drove her to the piano lessons Castiel insisted upon. She still would sit with him and try to help him sort through the Enochian she just knew on her own that he was too embarrassed to ask Cas for help with. 

But then he saw her kissing a boy and all that seemed to crack in his mind. He’d sort of spent the past 12 praying that Em wouldn’t take after Meg. Dean kept a close eye out for her getting any of Meg. Because Em was a special birth, and it still always sort of hurt Dean that Em had hazel eyes and that it had been impossible for her to have Cas’s crazy blues. 

But she was still his and Castiel’s child, because Meg had offered moving over in her vessel long enough for Cas to come in and get pregnant. Castiel explained about how Meg’s soul, tattered though it was, had allowed him to occupy a vessel he wouldn’t normally have been able to, especially given that the original soul of the vessel had passed on years before. Mostly Dean just nodded and was kind of annoyed at any suggestion that Em had demon in her. Angel should override demon, and it was the sperm of Dean and the egg of whatever poor woman Meg had taken over. There shouldn’t be any Meg in Em at all. 

So Dean had been worried about Em taking after Meg at all. But when he saw her kissing that boy his brain was thrown violently back to the year 1991 when Dean was 12 had sneaked a kiss from a cute 15 year old girl. It had never occurred to Dean that Em might take after him. 

“Em!” He called. 

“Whoops,” Em said. “Hi daddy!” she called and waved like it was no big deal. The little shit 15 year old, though, he saw a big man stalking over and seemed to realize he was dead meat. Except that Em was still holding his hand and wasn’t letting him go. 

“Em, who’s your friend?” Dean asked. 

“This is Denny,” Em said with a smile. “We were talking about his classes.” She laced fingers with Denny. Dean felt his eyebrow twitch. “Daddy, can Denny come for dinner.” 

Dean thought about saying no, but only for a second. Then he smiled lazily. “Sure. I’m sure Cas wants to meet him too. Come on Denny, I’ll drop you off at home after dinner.” 

The evening was spent with Castiel’s very thorough questioning of Denny while Dean found about every way he could to show off his gun and knife collection. Denny never made another appearance in their lives. But Em didn’t seem too bothered. The next week she brought home three different boys (Max, Steve, and Amir) and Dean, Castiel and Meg found her kissing two others. 

Dean’s prayers changed to “please, don’t let her be like Meg,” to “please, don’t make her be at all like me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You know, you could just pick up and ask Cas to take you to see if Em is okay,” Sam’s wife, Morgan said. “You know, instead of moping around here.” 

“Shut up,” Dean muttered. He flipped open his book and started looking for a table of contents. It wasn’t that he hated Sam’s wife, or anything like that. Sam was happy. They had a five year old, Johanna. It was a cute family unit. It was good. But sometimes he wanted to be left alone. To be fair, he had been crashing at the bunker, their home, for two weeks. 

“Or you could drive up. If you didn’t take the Impala you could even go incognito,” Morgan suggested.

“You just want me to leave Baby behind so you can drive her,” Dean said. He shut the book. Really it was too old to have a table of contents.

“Yeah, like I’m putting Johanna in that death trap,” Morgan scoffed. 

“You want to tell me what you want?” Dean snapped. He focused his attention on Morgan. 

When Dean was feeling charitable he’d think that Sam did good. Morgan was smaller than Sam (but then who wasn’t) and smaller than Dean and Cas (again, who wasn’t?). She was cute: blonde haired, brown eyed and exactly twenty years younger than Sam. 

Okay that part was a little weird. Dean when Sam first told him Dean had made all kinds of jokes about how Sam should have just bought a new car. Then Dean had met her and decided it was okay. There was the one thing Dean really liked about her: she understood exactly how important and good his little brother really was. That and she was a damn good shot. And she was really good with his niece. But he only really liked those things about her. 

“Look,” Morgan said, pushing herself so she was sitting on the table next him. “Em hasn’t ever even been on a hunt where you weren’t supervising. Now she’s away and she’s away away, like she’s actually an adult. It’s hard.” 

“It’s fine,” Dean said. 

“Yeah, like you didn’t drop your baby girl off and come down here to bug me and Sam for the past two weeks.” Morgan rolled her eyes. 

“I’ve been doing research.” 

“If you needed information you’d ask Cas, or you’d ask me or Sam to do it. Or ask Charlie to check her database.”

“I can do it,” Dean said. 

“Yeah, but you don’t like to. Let me be honest with you, Deanie Bear,” Morgan said. Dean scowled. He hated her pet names for him, especially since no one else in the family seemed to get one. “Cas called me and asked me to send you home. He understands that you’re blaming him for letting her go to school so far away, in New York, while you’re still here in Kansas-”

“I don’t blame him for anything,” Dean snapped quickly. Em would have gone on her own, end of story. She was independent. She had Cas’s stubbornness, that was for certain.

“But,” Morgan said quickly before going back to her previous tone. “His child is far away too. And Em’s part angel which, for a guy around during the Nephilim purges, means he’s probably even more terrified of her being alone and so far away than you are. And now you’re just being an ass and hurting his feelings.” 

“He said all that?” Dean asked, wincing a bit. Okay, so Cas was known for being really blunt, but that seemed surprisingly full of information for a message from Cas.

“He told me that he’d like me to ask I you’d come home. I’m telling you the rest because you seem to forget certain facts sometimes when it’s easier for you not to remember.” 

“Just shut up,” Dean grumbled. 

Morgan shrugged and pushed herself off the table. “I’ll tell Cas you’ll be back soon. You can decide what soon means.” 

Dean looked back down at his book. Crap, he hated it when she was right. He spent another twenty minutes staring at the book and not getting ready to head home, just because he could. He was not okay with a kid pushing him around. 


	4. Chapter 4

Meg told them that there was no way that Em was coming home before Thanksgiving. Dean hoped she’d come home every weekend. She could just fly home, no problem. It turned out they were both wrong, as Em showed up on November 1st with what seemed like a bad hangover. 

Castiel reacted first, grabbing her and taking her to the bathroom. Dean could hear Em vomiting from behind the closed door. 

“Hangovers,” Meg said, but she sounded worried. It just made Dean worry more. 

Em was part angel, which had the plus of meaning she had grace powered by the nuclear reactor power of a human soul. It meant that she didn’t get sick. Impurities burned out of her system like nothing. She also ate a lot of food, compensating for what he body burnt up. None of them had ever seen her actually get sick. That and Castiel’s grave face put Dean right on edge. 

Em and Cas emerged from the bathroom about five minutes later. She looked fine, sleepy, but fine. She flopped down on the sofa and snuggled into the blanket from the back of the sofa. 

“What happened?” Dean asked. 

“Hi daddy,” Em said, smiling shyly behind her blanket. 

“Em, tell him what happened,” Castiel said, sounding very stern.

“Some jackass spiked my drink,” Em mumbled into her blanket. 

“What?” Dean and Meg snapped at the same time. 

“Dean,” Cas called. Dean had already turned to get together the appropriate torture devices. 

“Who is he?” Dean asked. 

“Daddy, don’t,” Em said. “Mom. Don’t!” she said in a stronger tone of voice. Meg had started heloing Dean get things together. 

“He tried to rape you,” Dean said. 

“It’s fine,” Em said, looking embarrassed. 

“No, it’s not,” Cas said. 

“Kiddo, for you to be that sick, it must have been a pretty bad dose,” Meg pointed out. 

“It’s just the hangover and the drugs didn’t mix well,” Em said. “It’s okay.” 

“It’s not okay!” Dean shouted. 

Em stared at him and Dean wondered for a moment if he’d scared her. She’d drawn the blankets tight to her and looked away. Then she lowered the blanket and look Dean in the eyes. It’s never a comfortable thing for a father to realize not just that his daughter was beautiful (Dean had always known that) but that she was hot. Em had soft brown hair and had taken after Dean for height and Meg for figure. But she had Castiel’s serious look, the one that always pinned Dean down and made him feel stripped and bared to his soul. The look that made Dean certain that Cas meant it when he said that he loved him. 

“It’s okay,” Em said slowly. “Because I took care of it.” 

“What did you do?” Dean asked. 

“You don’t want to know,” Em said, and Dean believed that. 

“Is there a body we need to bury?” Dean asked. 

“Not like that,” Em said. 

“Then what?” Meg asked, sitting down next to Em. 

“I gave him a nightmare,” Em said. “So he’ll live and relive what he planned to do, what he would have done and what he’s done. I don’t think he’ll wake up for a month, and when he does he’ll confess to what he’s done.” 

“You can’t use your abilities like that,” Castiel said. 

“And why not?” Em snapped. “He’s done this before, and even if he hadn’t done it before he’d have done it before.” 

“It’s not your job to weigh a soul,” Castiel said, like he was trying to sound gentle. 

“I didn’t,” Em said. “I was kind. He’s not going to do it again, and he’ll serve his time and once he’s out he can build a new life. He’ll have received his punishment and he’ll know it. He can repent and mean it.” 

“You should have just killed him,” Meg said, putting her arm around Em and hugging her tight. 

“I believe in mercy,” Em said. But she hid her nose in Meg’s shoulder. “Can I stay here tonight?” she asked. Dean couldn’t see her as the young woman who he’d just been wondering exactly which one of them she took after the most. Instead he saw his little girl. 

“If you think you’re leaving here without pie, you’re crazy” Dean said. Em smiled and hugged Meg tighter. Dean’s chest ached. For all that she would insist what she’d done was fair, Dean still felt like the bastard deserved a lot worse.


End file.
